


You're the Storm

by callunavulgari



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fallen Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is the storm and the song, a smile like a cherub and a laugh like tar, and you think she is lovely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Song was [You're the Storm by the Cardigans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxZ9_XlL19E).

She doesn't immediately sway your faith. It's a gradual process, a long winding road that she leads you down through the centuries, smiling all the while. It's not as simple as the human stories—she was never an angel, never like you. She has never known the feel of sunlight on her wings or the smell at the eye of a storm. She doesn't know what the earth looked like as it crashed into being, violence and rage and sorrow, fire and rock and stardust.  
  
You meet her very early, before the Christ child—while humanity is still new and fascinating to your kind.  
  
She is the storm and the song, a smile like a cherub and a laugh like tar, and you think she is lovely.  
  
Your grace flutters beneath your ribs, so like a heart, and you let her in—let the demon touch the very heart of you. It isn't her touch that corrupts, but rather your own emotions. You kiss the swell of her lips and run careful hands down her side, and you listen when she talks.  
  
She snares you without even trying, and for the first time, you doubt.  
  
She has never been like you, but you think that one day you may be like her.  
  
You fall and the last thing you remember is her smile, your song and your storm.


End file.
